April and Donnie Hangout (Supposedly)
by MeHihihihihihihi
Summary: April and Donatello have a change of plans and decide not to hang out that evening. Mikey is not having it. A Donnie/April one-shot.


"Well….looks like Murakami's noodle shop isn't open today. So much for hanging out," April told a slightly disappointed Donatello while they both were in the lair that evening. The human and mutant turtle had both planned on hanging out just the two of them for once, without anyone else. Earlier that day, Donnie and April had planned on heading over to Murakami's noodle shop and just eat there.

The redhead and the turtle slumped against the living room couch side-by-side deep in thought about what they were going to do now. The two of them thought they were alone in the living room. Little did they know, the youngest brother had heard April give out the disappointing news.

Michelangelo popped up from behind the couch startling both Donnie and April out of their seats. The human upon seeing Mikey gave him an interested glance, while his older brother looked at the younger turtle darkly.

"I thought you were out on topside with Leo and Raph," the genius turtle told his younger brother confused.

"I did go to topside with Leo and Raph. We just got back. The two them were exhausted," Mikey replied brightly while resting his arms on the back of couch. The youngest turtle seemed a little jumpy rather than exhausted like he claimed his two other older brothers were. Mikey then without warning flipped over on to the couch shoving Donnie out of the way so he couch sit between April and his older brother. Donatello gave a quick verbal protest but didn't do anything more. "Raph and Leo are probably off sleeping somewhere."

"Like their bedrooms?" Donatello suggested half-heartedly while resting his chin against the palm of his left hand. He gave his younger brother an annoyed glance, but refrained from complaining.

"Oh, now that you mentioned it, they did say they were going their bedrooms. Lucky guess Donnie," Mikey shrugged. The youngest turtle then started grinning while turning his head to look at both Donnie and April. The redhead gave Mikey a polite smile while his older brother shifted in his seat uncomfortable. "BUT enough about our two dear older brothers, what's up with you two?"

Mikey was clearly referring to Donatello and April who both gave each other quick glances. The genius turtle then spoke up by saying, "You're the one who eavesdropped on our conversation. You should know."

"Alright dude, you caught me," the youngest turtle replied holding his hands above his head as though he was a criminal caught in the act. He then gave April and Donnie each another quick glance. "But, I wouldn't call it eavesdropping. I'd rather call it attentive listening. Anyhow….while I was listening attentively I couldn't help but overhear a few problems with the news April has just presented us…..I mean…..you. Donnie. Problem one, isn't Murakami's shop supposed to be open 24/7? Why would it be closed?"

"He's sick," April replied simply giving Donatello's younger brother a puzzled glance at where he was going with this.

"Oh right…I see…well it happens," Mikey responded while nodding as if he understood the situation completely. He then lifted up his hand to show two fingers before raising his voice excitedly, "problema dos, April…April….. You and Donnie aren't hanging out! You two are going on a date!"

April and Donatello instantly flushed the second the word "date" slipped out of the younger turtle's mouth. Both subconsciously looked away from each other while Mikey looked between the two of them intently. Donnie then grabbed Mikey's arm to get his little brother's attention, before telling him firmly, "We're just hanging out you goofball. That was the plan."

"Sure, of course you and April were going to hangout. Yeah right, I'm sure that's what you keep telling yourself," Mikey answered his older brother sarcastically motioning his hands to make air quotes at the words "hanging out." The genius turtle with his face a little flushed glowered at his younger brother, while April smirked a little out of brief amusement. "Whatever. Third problem. You guys can still spend the evening together. How about you do it here at the lair!? I'll set the whole thing up! Don't worry! I'm a pro at planning things at the last minute!"

At that, the younger turtle bounded off the couch excitedly heading straight for the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Donatello and April still sitting on the couch. The two of them gave each other a couple rounds of confused glances trying to comprehend what they had just gotten themselves into.

"Hey Mikey! You've never planned anything last minute in your entire life!" Donnie called to his little brother who had just entered the kitchen.

"Whatever dude! I'll call you when dinner is ready! Don't worry I got this!" Mikey's voice rang from the kitchen.

"Sure he does," Donnie muttered quietly to April while he made an over-exaggerated eye roll making the redhead giggle a little before stopping herself. The two of them still left the empty space that Mikey had left between them. Neither of them wanted to be the one to awkwardly close in on that space.

"Well whatever Mikey has planned for us is probably better than nothing," April sighed grabbing the remote that was on the couch before flicking the TV on casually. She was oblivious to the unintentional stares the purple-clad turtle was giving her as she contently watched the glowing screen. The two of them sat on the couch in comfortable silence waiting for Mikey to call them in.

An hour later, the youngest turtle called Donnie and April to the kitchen. The evident aroma of pizza from the kitchen filled the entire lair.

"Pizza. How typical," Donnie thought as he and April headed towards the kitchen side-by-side, both unsure of what Mikey planned for them.

But before either of them could enter the kitchen, Mikey already came bounding out of the room with a happy grin on his face. The younger turtle came out wearing a white chef's hat that he got from who-knows-where and a white apron that said "I can't hear you over my awesomeness." The smaller turtle's light green skin was covered with splotches of white powdery flour, but nonetheless that didn't seem to bother him.

The second Mikey laid eyes on April he gasped. "April! What are you wearing?!"

"Ummmmm…..clothes," April answered baffled at the younger turtle's unusual question. The redhead looked down to see if there was anything wrong with her garments. She was wearing the commonly worn comfortable yellow and white T-shirt, blue denim shorts, black leggings, ect. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Come on! We're not watching a football game! We're having a candlelit dinner! This is not appropriate attire. Come on April, I'll find you something to wear!" Mikey exclaimed grabbing a surprised April by the arm before trying to drag her off.

"Wait! A candlelit wha-" Donnie questioned his younger brother before being interrupted by Mikey.

"And YOU!" Mikey pointed at Donnie with a look of disgust. "I would've thought you'd be much more formal than this! Who wears nothing but gear at a candlelit dinner?! Are you trying to become a nudist or something?!"

"I'm a mutant turtle who doesn't wear clothes Mikey. This is what I always wear, and this is what you usually wear too," Donnie pointed out to his younger brother causing Mikey to mouth "oh."

The younger turtle gave Donatello a look of understanding and shrugged. He then turned to face April with his hand still on her arm. His face hardened before he told the redhead, "So…What's your excuse?! Do I hear a reason for wearing this filthy attire? No? Well then come on and let Mikey find you something nice to wear."

Before April or Donnie could say another word, the orange-clad turtle dragged the perplexed redhead out of sight leaving Donnie alone in the living room near the kitchen. The genius turtle blinked a few times staring at the spot he had last seen his brother and human friend. He sighed before hesitantly poking his head into the kitchen.

Donatello was nervous for the mess he might find in the kitchen. His younger brother was more than capable of making rooms look like a hurricane had came by in a matter of moments. He wouldn't have been surprised if he saw gooey cheese hanging from the ceiling, flour sprinkled all over the cement floor, or tomato sauce messily painted on the walls.

The purple-clad turtle was pleasantly surprised to see the kitchen was completely spotless. Heck, it was probably even cleaner than Donnie had last seen it. Everything was put away. There were no dishes in the sink, or any other messes for that matter. You couldn't even tell that someone had just cooked something in here if it weren't for the large deep-dish pizza in the center of the table and the fresh odor that came from the dish.

The room was very dim. Most of light came from the two bright burning candles on the wooden table beside the pizza. When Mikey meant candlelit, he meant candlelit. Donatello couldn't help but stare in awe at the setup. The plates were already set, and the wine glasses were filled to the brim with grape juice. While this did seem all nice and romantic, the formality made the genius turtle uncomfortable.

Not sure of what to do, Donnie slowly sat down in front of one of the empty plates on the table. He tapped his fingers lightly against the table patiently waiting for April and Mikey to return.

"We have returned with the lady now in suitable attire!" Mikey's voice sang from the kitchen entrance.

The youngest ninja turtle came sliding into the kitchen first still wearing the chef's hat and apron, the flour was cleaned off of the smaller turtle though. He had this unmistakable proud grin plastered all over his face when he stepped into the kitchen. The moment Mikey's eyes met Donnie's he gave his brother a brief thumbs up.

Following Mikey was an unsure April O'Neil. From the moment she walked in, Donnie could tell she was wearing a completely different set of clothes. Instead of her usual comfortable apparel, the redhead wore something a bit more formal. April stepped into the dark-lit kitchen wearing a long simple yellow sleeveless dress. While the dress wasn't anywhere near on the fancy-size, it was still much more formal than what she was used to. Instead of her hair being in the usual ponytail, the medium-lengthened red hair had been pulled down past her shoulders. But other than that, April's appearance still stayed the same since the last time Donnie had seen her.

Both April and Donatello's eyes widened in surprise when April walked into the kitchen. Donatello was surprised to see his sweet princess looking gorgeous in his opinion in the yellow dress. April was surprised to see the candlelit dinner that was all set up. She was completely oblivious to the purple-clad turtle's stares.

Mikey snapped his fingers to get their attention. He then grabbed April by the arm and walked her over to the seat opposite of Donatello. The youngest turtle then unwrapped his arm from around April's before pulling up a seat for her. He gently beckoned her to sit down. April made quick glances between Donnie and Mikey before hesitantly sitting down. The genius turtle meanwhile, still couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Luckily, April seemed too distracted by the table in front of her and Mikey now kissing her hand to notice.

It was until Mikey came over to Donnie's side did the purple-clad brother break his stare. The genius turtle then whispered to his younger brother, "Where did you even get that dress?"

"Got it off of a homeless dude," Mikey whispered back before quickly shutting his mouth. His older brother gave him a dark look at that answer. "Oh wait! I mean….I got it…at….a…..store? You know what? Don't worry about it? Okay?"

The genius brother wasn't buying it, and continued to give his younger brother a dark look. He then shook his head, figuring it didn't matter. April looked stunning in that simple yellow dress, and that's all that mattered to him. But Michelangelo eyed Donatello nervously knowing his older brother didn't seem too happy with him. The younger turtle then quickly walked between April and Donnie by the side of the table.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone now? Okay? Okay! Bon appetite!" Mikey told the couple quickly. The orange-clad turtle then fled the kitchen quickly, giving Donnie and April no time to object.

April gave Donnie a look of "what the heck?" while Donnie just shrugged. The two of them sat in an awkward silence for a minute. Neither of them knew what to talk about. In most cases, Donnie and April would be comfortable around each other and normally had something to talk about. But that had always been in a more casual setting. A type of setting that they weren't forced into.

Part of the reason why the moment had been so awkward was that Donnie had noticed a hole above the right breast of April's dress. He could see the bare human skin right under the hole and knew that she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Donetello wanted more than anything for that hole to go away. Even though the hole on the dress wasn't centered along the human breast, it still bothered the heck out of the turtle. The genius turtle got nervous sometimes when April was in her casual wear, but this was too much. But how he supposed to bring this up casually? He wasn't sure if he should just go out and say, "Hey April, there's a hole above right boob. Can you go ahead and fix it? It's making me uncomfortable."

But instead of saying that Donnie perked up from his silence and suggested as casually as possible, "Sooo…do you want some pizza?"

April gave Donnie a look of relief that he was the one to break the silence before nodding. She then quickly replied, "Pizza sounds great! I'm a New Yorker after all. And we love our pizza!"

The purple-clad turtle smiled as he saw his crush become more vocal. He stood up and offered a hand to April so she could hand him her plate. April handed the turtle her empty white plate, before he cut into the pie-like pizza.

While Michelangelo was by far the best cook of the whole family, none of them would've expected something like this to be made by the youngest brother. The deep dish pizza looked like something from the cover of a food magazine. The top had perfectly red tomato sauce that was evenly spread through out. There was a sprinkle of green garnish right on top of it. The crust surrounding the circular dish was an appetizing light golden brown. The second Donatello cut into the dish and lifted up a piece to put on to the plate, white cheese could be seen on the inside. The cheese easily broke apart from the rest of the pizza when the dish was cut open. The genius turtle's mouth was watering at the sight.

"Here you go," Donnie told April while handing her the plate of deep dish pizza. He then cut into the dish to get a slice of his own. "Deep dish pizza has always been my favorite. We don't have enough of it in New York."

"That's because that kind pizza is specialized in Chicago," April informed Donatello looking slightly disappointed at him. "Do you know anything about New York cuisine?"

"Not really," the purple-clad ninja answered the redhead honestly forking a bite a pizza. He glanced at April quickly wondering if he disappointed her with his lack of knowledge.

"Well Chicago style pizza kind of rivals the New York Style thin crust pizza. So a New Yorker liking a Chicago Style pizza is sort of like committing treason," April chuckled. The genius turtle gave her an unhappy look and stared at his piece. The redhead saw this more saddened expression before smiling at the turtle reassuringly. "Don't worry, deep dish is my favorite too. I commit pizza treason all the time."

To prove her point, the human took an exaggerated bite from her slice of pizza with a fork before giving Donnie a content look. The purple-clad turtle couldn't help but let out a laugh of appreciation at April. She then gave him a quick laugh back. The two of them smiled at each other for a moment. Both of them then reached over to their own wine glasses to sip the grape juice.

The second the dark liquid hit Donnie's tongue did he realize that it wasn't any grape juice that he's ever tasted before. There was this unusual tangy sourness that the turtle wasn't sure if he liked or not. Part of him wondered if the grape juice went bad or something. He shrugged to himself figuring it was probably a different kind of grape juice instead. When Donatello's eyes trailed over to April he was surprised to see her spit out the grape juice with full force all over her pizza. Some of it spilled on to her yellow dress.

Out of surprise of April's actions and out of subconsciously mimicking her actions, Donnie spat out his beverage with less force than April had. Both began coughing violently for a few seconds.

April was the first to stop coughing. She grabbed her napkin quickly to clean up the mess she made. The redhead then wheezed to the mutant turtle, "I thought that was grape juice! When did you think it would be a good idea for us to drink wine!?"

"I thought it was grape juice too!" Donatello argued back while wiping his mouth his own napkin. A little bit of wine dripped down his chin. "You need help cleaning that up?"

The turtle was referring to the purple mess on the redhead's yellow dress, but then instantly blushed. He realized that the spill was all over her chest, and he knew how inappropriate it would be for him to clean it up for her. Unfortunately, April seemed to realize this too, because she gave Donnie a quick scowl. She then turned around in her seat to discreetly clean up the mess that was made on her dress, or at least try to get rid of most of the moisture.

Donatello looked taken aback by the scowl and mumbled, "sorry."

April, feeling bad turned back around in her seat. She completely ignored the large purple stain on her dress before calmly telling Donnie, "It's okay. You didn't know it was wine. Don't beat yourself over something you little brother did. We'll get our revenge on that little dirtbag in the future."

"Where did he even get the wine anyways?" Donatello wondered out loud while sitting up straighter in his seat.

Mikey's youthful voice then rang through the kitchen from some unknown speaker. Donnie and April both jumped up in surprise at the younger turtle's voice that appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry about the whole wine incident. I thought it was grape juice too."

"Mikey! Can you hear me?!" Donatello called up to the ceiling, unsure of weather or not there were microphones or something like that. And the speakers to the microphones were only where Mikey could hear them. But the fact that there were speakers in this kitchen, and Mikey's voice was coming out of them, made the purple-clad brother realize that the kitchen was probably rigged. More than likely, Mikey rigged the kitchen to spy on their alone time. Part of him was angry at his little brother for doing this, but then the other part realized his brother probably was only trying to help. Afterall, Mikey seemed to put a lot of effort into this dinner.

"I can hear you loud and clear bro!" Mikey's voice called back out of the unknown speakers. Donatello then sensed he knew where he could find the speakers. He quickly got up and went over to a specific direction.

"What bottle was the wine in?" Donatello asked the voice in order to keep Mikey talking. He needed to hear where his brother's voice was coming from.

"A glass bottle."

"You do realize that wine generally comes in glass bottles right?"

"I dunno, the homeless guy…I MEAN... the store owner said it was grape juice."

"Here's a tip. If the bottle says WINE, then it's probably WINE!"

"But reading is boring…You kno-skkkkkkkkkkkk…"

Before the youngest turtle's voice could say anything else, Donatello had unplugged the speakers that were on top of the fridge. He even found the microphone that was plugged in to the outlet where the toaster should be. Both devices were unplugged at Donnie's hands.

The purple-clad turtle then hurried alongside April to help clean up the mess on the table and floor. He grabbed some paper towel that was on the kitchen counter before tearing it apart. Donnie then wiped the table in front of April with his left arm almost touching her right arm. Unfortunately, the genius turtle felt shaky and rather uncomfortable being this close to the redhead. He knew and can see the now bigger hole above the right breast. This caused the turtle the fumble with the now wine-soaked paper towel in his hands.

Without even thinking, Donnie's foot hit the leg of the chair causing him to trip. And because of his turtle's luck, fell on top of April. Both of them were facing each other on the floor, red from embarrassment. Neither one of them said anything before Donatello blurted, "There's a hole on your dress."

April looked stunned at this before looking down at her dress to see what the turtle was talking about. She made an audible gasp when she saw where and how big the hole was. Without hesitation, she pushed the mutant turtle aside not even looking at him before fleeing out of the kitchen as fast as Mikey did earlier. Donatello was left alone, sitting on the kitchen floor.

Moments later, April came back into the living room seeing a rejected Donnie on the living room couch watching TV. He was watching what appeared to be this nature documentary on life in the ocean. The redhead came back wearing her usual garb, and had her hair pulled back up. She smiled when she saw that the turtle hadn't left the lair and was instead probably waiting for her. The redhead quickly plopped down on to the couch beside him.

"Let's never do that again," April said quickly to the turtle next to her.

"Agreed."

"Wanna get your revenge on Mikey?"

"Yes."

The two of them looked at each other in silence for a quick minute completely ignoring the nature documentary in front of them. They began to start thinking about what had just happened moments ago, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

Their laughing could be heard throughout the entire living room if anyone was around, but they couldn't stop. After recalling the events that had unfolded moments before in their minds, they realized the humor in the whole thing. They were laughing so hard that they had to hold on to one another to keep each other from falling over. After a couple minutes of wonderful laughter, they completely forgot about any revenge on Mikey.

"Your brother was great for setting up this date. We're going to sit back and remember this day when we're old and in a retirement home," April breathed leaning against Donnie's arm recovering from the laughing attack. She quickly wiped away the happy tears from her eyes and sighed. Donatello looked down at her confused.

"Wait…you think this was a date?" the purple-clad turtle questioned her, while flicking off the TV with the remote that was in his hand.

April sat up straighter on to the couch and turned her body to directly face the mutant turtle. She then grabbed one of her hands into his. With her other hand, she grabbed Donatello's chin so head could turn and face her. The second their eyes met, Donnie's eyes widened at the redhead's bold actions. April just gave a gentle smile. She replied to the turtle, "Well, we certainly weren't hanging out."

Without a second's warning, the redhead grabbed the back of Donatello's head and pulled him into the deep kiss. The purple-clad turtle quickly gasped into the kiss, before returning the kiss with his own. As cheesy as it may sound, the kiss was everything that he'd ever dreamed of and more. Both became so deeply wrapped up in the long kiss, that neither of them were aware of April wrapping her arms around Donnie's neck or Donnie grabbing on to April's waist.

"Glad to see you two are finally awake. There's this cool videogame I've been meaning to show you guys. It's…." But Mikey's voice trailed off away from his two older brothers who were walking alongside him away from the bedrooms. All three turtles' eyes widened at the kissing couple before them. Mikey couldn't stop looking over at Donnie and April, while Leo looked away from the couple quickly. Raph looked like he was about to throw up.

Leo and Raph glanced down at Mikey, both raising their eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

"Did you know about this?" Leo muttered to Mikey quietly so the couple on the couch couldn't overhear.

The youngest brother shrugged at the oldest seemingly entranced by the kissing that was taking place before them. Mikey whispered back to the two brothers, "That's love for you."

Raph cringed his face in disgust before replying, "Blech if love is that gross. Then I don't think I want to have anything to do with it….ewwww…it looks like they're eating each other. Are you sure it's love and not cannibalism?"

Mikey snorted at his red-clad brother trying to suppress a giggle, while Raph made a fake gag with one finger. Leo stared at the floor in order to avoid looking at the romantic scene. The eldest rolled his eyes at his two brothers amused.

The orange-clad brother than grabbed Leo's arm and pulled him down so he could whisper into the leader's ear, "Raph is just acting disgusted because he's worried that he won't find love."

"I heard that."

"Whatever," Leo mumbled under his breath before looking between his two brothers. He grabbed both their arms, beckoning them to turn around and leave the room. "Let's give these two their privacy."


End file.
